custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pretend Fancy Restaurant (Thevideotour1's version)
A Pretend Fancy Restaurant '''is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on September 8, 1996. Plot Barney and his friends learn about different kinds of drinks and food. They also set up a pretend fancy restaurant at school. '''Educational Theme: Manners Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Aaron (Justin Berfield) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jackson (Greg Dantas) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Colleen (Kat Herring) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shirlee (Amy Manson) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Rick (Luke Reid) * Gavin (Chris Rowan) * Celine (Shira Roth) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # Different Kinds of Drinks and Food # Please and Thank You # People Helping Other People # The Waitress Song # The Milk Song # The Fruit Juice Song # Mashed Potatoes # Chicken Wings # Garden Salad # Make the Bread # Pumpernickel # Peanut Butter # Make the Dough # Nothing Beats a Pizza # Tomato Soup # Mish Mash Soup # Alphabet Soup! # Mac and Cheese # Taking Turns # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # Clean Up # Good Manners # I Love You Trivia * The musical arrangements and background music for this video are similar to Season 3 episodes (Shawn & the Beanstalk, If the Shoe Fits..., etc.). * This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. * Filming for this video took place on March 31, 1996 to April 13, 1996. * When BJ cries in fear while the pizza dough is on his chef's hat on his head, Quotes Quote 1: * (after the Barney Theme Song) Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: Quote 5: Quote 6: Quote 7: Quote 8: Quote 9: Quote 10: * (after the song, "Make the Dough") * Barney: Now we're ready to flip the pizza dough up and down! * BJ: That's right! (picks up the pizza dough) I'll flip it up and down. * Barney: (yelling) DON'T WORRY, BJ! I'LL GET IT OUT! * BJ: * Baby Bop: Don't worry, BJ! Barney will help you! * BJ: * (Barney pulls the pizza dough out of BJ's chef's hat on BJ's head) * BJ: * Barney: * BJ: * Barney: Previews 1996 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) (w/ Distributed by byline) *Once Upon a Time Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Homes Videos screen (1995-1999 Version) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *A Pretend Fancy Restaurant Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Fun and Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) (w/o Distributed by byline) 2000 (Paramount/Nickelodeon version) Opening *Coming to Theaters Bumper (w/ Beau Weaver voiceover) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Preview *Coming to Videocassette Bumper (w/ Beau Weaver voiceover) *Faeries Preview *The Real Macaw *Blue's Big Musical Preview *Now Available on Videocassette (w/ Beau Weaver Bumper) *Peanuts Video Promo *New Blue's Clues Videos Preview *New Little Bear Videos Preview *Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation After the Movie Bumper *Paramount Feature Presentation Logo (1995-2006) *Paramount Warning Screen (1995-2006) *Paramount Pictures Logo (1995-2002) *Nickelodeon Maze Bumper *Barney & Friends Into (Season 3 Version) *A Pretend Fancy Restaurant Title Card Closing *End Credits *Nickelodeon Logo *Paramount Pictures Logo (Still Version) *And Now The Special Presentation Bumper *The Making of A Pretend Fancy Restaurant (Thevideotour1's version)